peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 May 1980 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-05-10 * John has just received moments ago an advance copy of The Beat's debut album and this is the first play anywhere in the world ; Comments Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File 1' *Beat: Two Swords (album – I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet BEAT 1 *Visitors: Empty Rooms (7") Departure RAP 001 *Papa Michigan & General Smiley: One Love Jam Down (7") *Only Ones: Fools (7") CBS 8535 *''JP - "A Peters & Lee for the 1980s?" The above track features Pauline Murray on vocals'' *Träneninvasion: Sentimental (7") Welt-Rekord WER 4 *Beat: Rough Rider (album – I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet BEAT 1 *John Cooper Clarke: The It Man (album - Snap, Crackle & Bop) Epic EPC 84083 *Stingrays: Countdown (7") Fried Egg EGG 006 *Undertones: Wednesday Week (album - Hypnotised) Sire SRK 6088 *''A letter from a reader who doesn't like his beard. John doesn't like what's under his beard, a fat Mussolini look-a-like'' *Burning Spear: African Postman (album - Hail H.I.M.) Burning Spear *Cure: Play For Today (album - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction FIX 004 *Members: Flying Again (album - 1980 - The Choice Is Yours) Virgin V 2153 *Beat: Click Click (album – I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet BEAT 1 *''The next band are John's mates and have given him some wretched demo tapes - but this is good'' *Trance: Time Devours (7") Silent Power SP-01 *Material: O.A.O. (12" - Temporary Music 1) ZÙ ZÙ-EP-100 *John Cooper Clarke: Thirty Six Hours (album - Snap, Crackle & Bop) Epic EPC 84083 *Beat: Can't Get Used to Losing You (album – I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet BEAT 1 *'File 2' *Angelic Upstarts: Can't Kill A Legend (album - We Gotta Get Out Of This Place) Warner Bros. K 56806 *Gang Of Four: Outside The Trains Don't Run On Time (7" - Outside The Trains Don't Run On Time / He'd Send In The Army) EMI Z1 *Suicide: Mr Ray (album - Suicide: Alan Vega · Martin Rev) ZE/Island ILPS 7007 *Shakin' Street: Soul Dealer (album - Shakin' Street) S CBS 88415 *Tagmemics: Take Your Brain Out For A Walk (7" - Chimneys) Index 45 003 *Beat: Whine & Grine (album – I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet BEAT 1 *Beat: Stand Down Margaret (album – I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet BEAT 1 *Magazine: Stuck (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *Eugene Fox: Sinner's Dream (7") Checker 792 *Silver Screen Girls: Photographs (7") Siren SSG 1 *Beat: Noise In This World (album – I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet BEAT 1 *VKTMS: Roma Rocket (7" EP - Midget E.P.) Emergency Rooms ERR-OR *Boots For Dancing: Parachutes (12" - Boots For Dancing) Pop Aural POP 002 *Boots For Dancing: Guitars & Girl Trouble (12" - Boots For Dancing) Pop Aural POP 002 *Bad Actors: Are They Hostile? (7") Plastic Speech PLAS 1 *Urban Verbs: Next Question (album - Urban Verbs) K 56810 *Beat: Big Shot (album – I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet BEAT 1 File ;Name * John Peel's Music - 1980-05-10A.mp3 * John Peel's Music - 1980-05-10B.mp3 ;Length * 00:59:44 * 00:57:49 ;Other *Taped and digitised by Eddie Berlin ;Available *Mooo ; Category:Peel shows Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:1980 Category:Available online Category:BFBS